


Последний день Войны

by Anonymous



Series: Без Души | Последний день Войны [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Мини-зарисовка о том, как закончилась война с УпСами... и как получилось, что Поттер стал опекуном Малфоя. Приквел к "Без души".





	Последний день Войны

**Author's Note:**

> _Фик написан весной 2006 г._
> 
> * * *

**0**  


Была ранняя весна, ученики Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс готовились к годовым экзаменам, тренировались для финального матча по квиддитчу, назначали свидания и дуэли… Гарри Поттер тоже готовился к экзамену – экзамену всей его жизни – последнему сражению с Тем – Кого – Лучше – Не – Называть… После очередной жесткой стычки со своим извечным соперником на земле и в небе школы – Слизеринским Принцем Драко Малфоем Гарри вызвал Директор:

\- Гарри, мальчик мой, - улыбнувшись и сверкнув очками-полумесяцами, начал Альбус Дамблдор, - мне не хотелось бы тебя отвлекать от занятий и тренировок, но время приходит…

\- Время? – перебил Гарри.

\- Да, время. Для последней битвы. Два дня назад, но это не должно стать известным за пределами моего кабинета во избежание паники, в дальней от Школы половине Запретного Леса, там где болота, был замечен сильный всплеск магии. Мы в Ордене Феникса полагаем, что это Упивающиеся Смертью, готовящиеся к нападению на Хогвартс.

\- Но, Профессор! Разве такое может быть? Упивающиеся – здесь?!

Директор вздохнул.

\- Гарри, никто не может понять, как такое возможно, даже я. Но факты говорят сами за себя – магия, и очень мощная, скопление темных существ в той части Леса… Это должны быть они…

В этот момент в камине Директора заплясало зеленое пламя и в нем появилась голова Профессора Зелий, Северуса Снейпа. Выражение лица алхимика заставляло задуматься о его вменяемости – расширенные зрачки распахнутых глаз, красные пятна на бледных скулах. Было ясно, что что-то произошло. Не утруждая себя приветствиями, Снейп воскликнул хрипло:

\- Профессор Дамблдор, Упивающиеся в Запретном Лесу, готовятся к нападению!!!

\- Я догадывался об этом, Северус, - тихо сказал Директор и бросил взгляд на Поттера, говоривший «я же говорил, а я никогда не ошибаюсь!». \- Идите к себе, Мистер Поттер, я вас вызову! – велел Дамблдор, махнув рукой на дверь. Гарри послушно вышел…

Еще день спустя Гарри, как и многих других старшекурсников собрали в одном из классов. Там же присутствовали Авроры из Министерства Магии. Слово взял Директор Хогвартса.

\- Дорогие мои, время пришло. Или мы сегодня отправляемся в Запретный Лес на Север и наносим превентивный удар по Упивающимся Смертью, или они атакуют Школу, и тогда не выживет ни один ученик. Авроров очень мало, не достаточно, поэтому мы взяли на себя смелость попросить помощи у вас. Естественно, каждый может отказаться, и это не будет расцениваться как трусость. У каждого свои убеждения, - он замолчал, давая возможность высказаться ученикам. Но в классе царило молчание. Многие оглядывались по сторонам – не уйдет ли кто? Гарри заметил, что присутствовали почти все с пятого по седьмой курс, кроме нескольких самых старших Слизеринцев, кого под благовидным предлогом вчера забрали по дома родители-Упивающиеся. Можно надеяться, что предателей среди них не окажется…

Дамблдор кашлянул и тихо сказал:

\- Прошу тех, кто не хочет участвовать в этом «деле», покинуть аудиторию.

Все, до последнего человека, остались на своих местах.

\- Тогда… Мистер Моуди, прошу, - Директор предложил слово старому Аврору…

Тем же вечером небольшая армия отправилась на северные границы Запретного Леса. Пешком. Без палочек. Как маггловские солдаты – с автоматами и обычным оружием. Оказалось (как сообщил Снейп), что в той местности никакая магия не действует. Неизвестно было – явилось ли это результатом деятельности Упивающихся или это было природной аномалией, но воевать пришлось по-маггловски…

**1**  


Гарри, а так же небольшая группа, состоящая из семикурсников Гриффиндорсокого факультета во главе с его деканом – Минервой МакГонагал, осторожно пробирались по болоту в сторону засевших на единственной сухой возвышенности Упивающихся. Был полдень. С того дня, как Дамблдор собрал армию из бывших (уже) учеников Волшебной Школы прошло два месяца. Два месяца войны. Два месяца болот и холода. Болота были неотъемлемой частью Северного Запретного Леса. Холодно же было потому, что Вольдеморт что-то сделал с погодой и природой, а, может, и со временем. Никто не знал, кажется, даже сами Упивающиеся. Внезапно с холма раздалась автоматная очередь, кто-то из однокурсников Гарри вскрикнул, кажется, кто-то из девочек (Парвати?), раздался звук падающего тела… Гарри, как и остальные, рухнул прямо в болотную жижу и, передернув затвор автомата, принялся стрелять в ответ. Кто-то, кажется, Рон, кинул в сторону холма гранату, но она взорвалась, не долетев нескольких метров до засады Упивающихся. Однако, те в ответ тоже бросили несколько гранат – еще два человека из отряда Гарри погибли… Юноша разозлился – они слишком далеко и в низине, до Упивающихся не достать ни выстрелами, ни взрывчаткой…

\- Рон, Герми, я подползу ближе, попытаюсь их снять, - прошипел он.

\- Мы с тобой, - твердо сказал Рон. Гарри вздохнул: так всегда – «мы с тобой», «ты не справишься»…

\- Ладно, только не отсвечивайте, - так же тихо прошипел он, погружаясь в болото еще глубже и начиная движение к холму.

Уже когда троица добралась до самого холма, оттуда кинули целую связку гранат. Несколько штук, взорвавшись, убили еще кого-то из Гриффиндорцев, остальные ученики и декан увернулись… чтобы всем составом подорваться на здоровой мине… Гарри стиснул зубы и сжал автомат в руке, ругнулся и начал обходить (вернее обползать) холм, чтобы подобраться к Упивающимся с другой стороны. Мрачный Рон и всхлипывающая Гермиона тем не менее двинулись за ним следом. Обогнув холм, Гарри осторожно и внимательно начал взбираться наверх… Автоматная очередь… Одинокий крик… Все стихло. Рон и Гермиона, взобравшись с опаской на возвышенность, обнаружили Гарри, спокойно раскуривающего сигарету, найденную у одного из уже мертвых Упивающихся Смертью.

\- С ними покончено. Сейчас передохнем и – в лагерь, - глухо сказал темноволосый юноша. По его плечу расползалось кровавое пятно, на щеке красовался свежий кровоподтек, губа была разбита, но он, казалось, даже не замечал этого.

\- Гарри, ты ранен, - все еще всхлипывая, сказала Гермиона.

\- Это ерунда. Один из этих, - он пнул лежащее на земле тело, - оказался более живучим, чем остальные, пришлось его успокаивать, - буркнул юноша. – Сейчас пойдем обратно…

**2**  


Спустя полдня Гарри вместе с небольшим отрядом, состоящим из учеников разных курсов и факультетов, в том числе, Рон и раненные Дин Томас и Шеймус Финнеган, прятались около развалин древней церкви, дожидаясь момента, подходящего для атаки на Упивающихся Смертью. Враги находились по другую сторону развалин и обедали. Ученики лежали тише воды ниже травы в болотной жиже и внимательно слушали – когда же противник расслабится и отвлечется от боевых действий. И дождались – закончив трапезу, кто-то из Упивающихся предложил «на всякий случай», «для острастки» взорвать церковь. Лежащие в засаде ученики предложения не услышали. Просто в какой-то момент церковь вдруг с грохотом рухнула, завалив Рона, к несчастью, оказавшегося ближе всех к стенам здания. Его вопль оборвался, едва начавшись – на юношу рухнули несколько огромных обломков, почти моментально скрыв его от глаз остальных. Гарри заскрипел зубами и начал, матерясь, расшвыривать камни… Через два часа поисков он обнаружил друга – Рон получил удар по голове и свалился на землю… вернее под землю – в том самом месте оказался провал-ход под церковь.

\- Гарри! Что с ним?! – Гермиона, вздрагивающая и размазывающая по грязному лицу слезы.

\- Не знаю…но он дышит! – обрадовано, но, тем не менее, мрачно сообщил Поттер. - %;№!!№:??*?:;№»№ этих Упивающихся!!! 

\- Гарри! – ахнула девушка.

Он только рукой махнул, подхватил неподвижное тело рыжего Гриффиндорца и нетвердой походкой – контузило взрывом – направился по болоту к своим.

**3**  


Еще спустя какое-то время вновь раненый Дин Томас оказался единственным выжившим из большой группы учеников, атаковавших те самые развалины, где вновь засели Упивающиеся во главе с Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Он приполз в лагерь – идти не мог, так как ему просто оторвало ноги, волоча за собой тело рыжеволосой девушки – Джинни Уизли. Она была мертва. Дин, увидев своих, хрипло выкрикнул радостное приветствие и ткнулся лицом в грязь. Он тоже был мертв.

Единственные из Уизли, кто к тому моменту еще оставался на ногах – близнецы Фред и Джордж были безутешны – хоронить Джинни пришлось Гарри и Гермионе. Ночью. Ждать до утра было не досуг. Гарри с посеревшим лицом, с темными кругами под глазами, измазанный в болотной грязи упрямо бил лопатой в промёрзшую землю на окраине болота. Едва только яма становилась достаточно глубокой, чтобы опустить в нее тело, она заполнялась мерзкой болотной водой пополам с илом и грязью. Наконец «ритуал» погребения был завершен. Гарри стоял над могилой своей почти – сестры. Слез не было. Слезы высохли еще в первые дни этой страшной войны, больше похожей на избиение младенцев. В пальцах хмурого брюнета дымилась неизменная (уже) сигарета, одна рука была неаккуратно перебинтована, бинт на лбу был весь заляпан грязью и помят, он уже не выполнял свое первоначальное назначение – закрывать теперь уже два шрама: один – старый, в виде молнии, постоянно кровоточащий, второй – новый, неаккуратный, от осколка гранаты, ранившего Гарри этим кошмарным утром.

\- Гарри, - тихо позвала Гермиона, - тебе нужно отдохнуть хоть немного…

\- Нет, Герми. На том свете отдохну, как говорят магглы. Только что пришел в себя Снейп. Они почти месяц его пытали, но он, по крайней мере, жив. И может рассказать многое…

\- Но…

\- Миона, пожалуйста, - устало попросил Гарри, - сходи в лазарет, к Рону и остальным. Мне надо идти в штабную палатку, на совещание…

**4**  


Через три часа, глубокой ночью, Гарри и два Аврора находились в захваченной таки церкви. Беллатрикс схватили, остальных Упивающихся уничтожили. Гарри, окончательно вымотавшись, заснул прямо на том самом месте, где еще недавно лежал в пыли среди обломков каменных стен и расстреливал Упивающихся.

\- Мистер Поттер, - его разбудил один из Авроров, тряхнув за плечо, - что-то происходит…

Гарри сел.

\- Что? – юноша привычным жестом поправил повязку на лбу, попутно потерев шрам под бинтом, достал как обычно пачку сигарет…

\- Упивающиеся близко, не стоит привлекать внимание, - Аврор положил на его плечо руку. Гарри послушно убрал сигареты.

\- Я чувствую, - пробормотал он. – Вольдеморт близко.

Авроры вздрогнули при звуках имени главного Врага, но кивнули.

\- Да, надо уходи… - Аврор не договорил – его прервал чей-то крик снаружи.

От лица Гарри отхлынула кровь, губы сжались в тонкую полоску, руки крепко сжали автомат:

\- Драко, - выдохнул он. Через секунду его уже не было в церкви, а снаружи раздались звуки выстрелов, крики…

… Когда Авроры пришли в себя и тоже выскочили на улицу, все уже было почти кончено. В болотной жиже полузатонувшие лежали тела Упивающихся, среди которых можно было различить Люциуса Млфоя, Питера Петтигрю и Рудольфуса Лестрейнджа. На единственной сухой кочке сидел Гарри, держа на коленях светловолосого юношу. Гарри, казалось, даже не дышал, уставившись взглядом в одну точку – на тело молодого мужчины рядом с ним. У мужчины были темные волосы и огромные ярко-синие глаза, невидяще глядящие в звездное небо. Один из Авроров с ужасом выдохнул:

\- Том Риддл!..

**00**  


Так закончилась война. В ту ночь Гарри, спасая Драко Малфоя, уничтожил Темного Лорда, грозу всего Волшебного Мира, Вольдеморта, Тома Риддла. Стоило юноше на руках Гарри беспокойно пошевелиться и застонать, как Поттер «отмер», вскочил на ноги и, как комета, промчался по Лесу к лагерю Света. Он влетел в палатку лазарета с Драко Малфоем на руках:

\- Пожалуйста, помогите ему!..

\- Гарри! – Гермиона, спавшая тут же, у койки Рона, подскочила на месте. – Что случилось?! Что с твоими волосами? – удивленно спросила девушка и осторожно коснулась серебристой пряди в черной шевелюре друга. – Ты поседел! – ахнула Гермиона.

\- Не важно! – рявкнул Гарри. – Вот, - он буквально уронил Малфоя на одну из свободных коек (единственную свободную в лазарете, да и то, потому, что пациент скончался полчаса назад) и рухнул на пол рядом без чувств…

  
***  


Потом был суд над уцелевшими Упивающимися. Казни. Азкабан. Похороны. Восстановление взорванной школы… 

Гарри укрылся в маггловской части Британии, купив одном из ее отдаленных уголков небольшой замок. С собой он забрал Драко Малфоя, которого оправдали, но назначили ему опекуна… Гарри Поттера.


End file.
